comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted
"There are mutants in Gotham City." The shout goes out, which gets next to no response. Some kid being a dick to a pair of homeless kids, one of which has a third eye in the middle of her forehead. She's the lucky one; her brother's skin is purple, with warts all over it. Neither one is doing anything wrong...they just live here. The kids are tough; they've grown up being teased for their looks, so they shrug off the hatred. Their friends however stand up, looking at the guy doing the taunting. Without a word, people start showing up on the street. Normal humans, siding off against people with visible deformities. One or two of the mutant side just look like amputees...but none of them are fine with their kids being yelled at. No active combat yet...but it's in the air. Any second now... If you want to pose in, here's your chance. And she's here because of some of them. She's been cramped up in the Mansion too long. And still trying to deal with things as they happen. Betrayal cuts hard. She can't bare to talk to Logan. So, Jean Grey is out and about. In the brisk weather she's pulling her jacket around herself a bit more and walking slowly, a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. The chanting has her attention and the redhead takes a breath. "Lovely." She murmurs, walking forwards a little unsteadily towards the chanting, bracing herself as seh starts opening her mind - trying to pick out if she can vibes of aggression that channel over. Once the disturbance starts to grow, Nightwing hears about over the police band. Sicne he is off duty from he day job he checks it out as part of his night job. He arrives on a near by roof top and watches things develope he doesn't involve himself just yet not wanting to set thigns off but he does send out a call over the Titan's coms, <> replies Bullet over the comm. She's not terribly far away, but for her that could mean several hundred miles. she adds, talking entirely too much, too fast over the comms. Mind you, she's headed this way at Mach 3 as she speaks. So hey.. that's something, right? Peter was not looking forward to the hotel room, even the nice one he could afford. So when that SuperPhone picks up the communication, he can barely contain his excitement. He glances at himself in the mirror. Wow...this Iron Spider suit looks good. Enough ego-boosting. Time to have some fun. He was out the window and swinging through the rooftops, hoping not to run into aby man-sized Bats while webslinging. Word spreads quickly through the neighbourhoods. Bad stuff going down in Gotham. It reaches the ears of Tandy as she closes up for Carney's Corner at the end of a day. "Ty! We've gotta fly! Get kitted up and let's hit Gotham!" In no time flat she's changed into her whites and readies to enter Cloak's dark gateway to show up for the show down. "Knives of light will violence deny, now Dagger and Cloak are nigh!" she says in a commanding voice. "Fly!" Adelah doesn't travel to Gotham much aside from conducting business and training in the gym. This time, she was taking advantage of her membership and working out with the equipment, attempting to keep herself fit and healthy. Given her recent trips, it was a good way to blow off some steam, as well. She was still vacationing and the embassy hasn't exploded yet, so things are running fine. Just as they were expected to, but still. There's always that sense of control that keeps her looming around the place to be sure. She became aware of the mutant disturbance as bodies began to gather in the street, sometimes crossing in front of her vehicle as she drove by. Seems like a problem was about to go down. This city seems to attract a lot of those problems, it seems. No different than New York. Pulling her car into a safe spot, she exited and suited up, cloaking herself to be prepared for anything that happened to go down. Cloak got the alert from Tandy that it was time to get into action! Throwing on his....well, cloak, Cloak and Dagger are ready to go! he's changed into his intimidating attire as Dagger moves into his cloak, his arms wrapping around her before suddenly? They appear right over where the action was happening! Cloak and Dagger are on the scene! "Beware!" he says in that booming deep voice. "Cloak and Dagger have arrived. Cease your hostilities, humans!" he calls out then, attempting to avoid that kind of direct fight...but he sure ain't afraid of one. Dagger pages: I will be very disappointed if you have Tandy kiss Nightwing in the street. VERY disappointed. You have NO IDEA how disappointed. It almost works, too. Some of the people look up as the people in costumes arrive, but the tension in the air is almost physical. This is not a good situation. But the world knows these heroes...it's almost enough. Too bad someone has to throw the first rock. Nobody even knows who did it, or on which side, but suddenly there's a single scream, and that sets it off. And Bullet gets the riot that she wants, as as two groups hit each other in the center of Main Street, and the bodies start to fly. It's almost hard to tell which side to fight. The mutants aren't powered types; they're just people with deformities who have a hard time finding a place in the world. The humans...well, we don't need deformities to find life hard, and these are the ones who live in Gotham City, who dive in. Mostly it's without weapons. This wasn't planned, it's just one of those random things that happens sometimes. When people have no other way out...eventually, they fight. And they'll fight anyone who gets close enough. It's carnage, and people are being hurt. Badly. Jean Grey knows too well. And seeing everyone -else- here makes her tense. The sheer number of ndividuals on both sides has her wincing - too many minds to try and distract or disorient. So Jean tries to go and do something subtler - her first thought is trying to pop all the fire hydrant caps off. This is aborted due to.. Well, this is Gotham. None of the fire hydrants have caps on them. Sensing the gathering of individuals - of a superheroic or observation orientation, Jean goes to put her fingers to her lips and puts out a piercing whistle. A loud,s hrieking one. Hopefully enough to delay a melee for a couple seconds. Nightwing had really hoped it wouldn't come to a riot, but alas once the rocks start flying he knows what will happen. <> he reports to Bullet, the nhe swing into action, his primary concern is preventing injuries rather than busting heads, so he looks for those who have bene knocked over and trys to remove them from the melee. Spider-Man arrives to hear Cloak's call to sanity...and the complete lack of reaction to it. The gleaming red and gold suit, with its four titanium-gold alloy legs in addition to his own graceful (in his own mind) limbs, does not exactly say Subtle. What he does isn;t subtle, either. One "normie" hauls back to beat his opponent's face in when HE gets hauled back, back and up and suddenly he is webbed to the wall. Another man turns to look and gets cocooned before being hauled up to hang upside-down, swaying slightly. This was kinda like trimming the hedges, Spider-Man thought, as he cast about for other combatants to neutralize... Dagger's face twists into fury as weapons start getting launched. "C'mon, Cloak, they wanna do this the hard way!" She bounds out of Cloaks' doorway, glowing unnaturally as four six-inch "knives" of light form. It's time for hero triage: top priority, anybody with a weapon about to strike. Second priority: anybody who's used a weapon. Third priority: anybody about to commit an act of violence not weapon-related. The four glowing "blades" slice into the night, curly and twisting as they home in on her selected targets, a fifth target receiving her more direct physical assault. How's it feel!?" she snarls at that last target. "Like being beaten up by a girl!?" "Oh, grief..." Serqet remarks to herself as she watches the fighting unfold near Cloak and Dagger. "What on earth are they doing?" She targets the whistling and identifies it as Jean. "Some people I know, others I don't..." She mutters to herself as heroes jump to action. Slipping in herself, she maintained her cloak as she slipped in between a couple of fighters and lowered the power of her blasters to fire off bursts to numb the opponents and render them too weak to fight for the moment. "There's a number of us here! We should combine our efforts together and minimize risks of harming the fighters and ourselves!" She called out to anyone that would hear. "We must do crowd control!" As usual, her cloak drops as she enters into combat and she works her way to the center to begin picking out combatants to separate. With that info from Nightwing, Bullet pushes herself and goes into a sprint rather than the ground covering loping run she had been using. So with the riot in full force, she arrives on the scene. The thing about being a speester... it never feels to you like you're in a rush. It's like everyone else is frozen in time and you have all the time in the world. Until you don't.... So Bullet comes rushing through the crowds, grabbing rocks out of the air and taking a moment to pluck a knife from the hand of one person who drew it. She has no idea if it is a mutant or not. She was focused on the knife, not the body. But then she is through the crowd and the brass and gray blur that is Bullet skids to a stop. "Seriously!" she exclaims, "Are you kidding me? Can't we all just get along?!" And then she says into her comm, And.. she gets to doing that. People are starting to vanish from the fight one at a time, but it's a -fast- thing... like an hourglass, with grains tumbling through the narrow neck... Cloak narrows his eyes as the violence starts. Though he does notice his old pal Spider-Man leaping into the fray! good to see him. Though, he notices other heroes coming into action, like Nightwing, Adelah, Bullet, and the like. THat said? once he releases Dagger to bring the pain, Dagger appears in the middle of four humans just causing trouble, before his cloak expands, and with terrifying, blood-curling screams, all four are suddenly sucked into his cloak! vanishing from sight. It was gonna be a dark...dark day for them as they experienced every single terrifying fear, every worst nightmare, multiplied tenfold. Needless to say, they may be insane by the time they are released from his cloak. Talk about a smackdown. Lot of people - good, things won't get overkill. Jean Grey takes a moment to brace herself and starts psionically sweeping the area - for anyone that's got more weapons on them than they have sense that might serve to escalate the melee from a fracas to a full blown riot. They have enough people here to (she hopes) prevent things from getting too over the top, but better safe than sorry if someone's got a gun and is more than happy to use it. With the webbing yanking some normies from the crowd, those are kept safe. Choosing which side to pull out is almost difficult though; there are angry people on both sides, and it really has devolved simply to people hitting other people. This is the least prejudiced these people have ever been...it's just violence now. Sad to say. There does seem to be a decided lack of weapons suddenly though. Almost like someone is taking them out of the fight. Or several someones. But hands, fists, and boots, hooves, teeth and horns, all are dangerous. How to stop it? One. At. A time. LOTS of random elements in this donnybrook. He spots Cloak enveloping four men at once and winces. Too many people in the fray, that's for sure. They'd need a team of people just to provide commentary for this fight. He sees one guy going after another guy on the ground. The attacker has bone spurs for knuckles, and he looks ready to do some damage. Then he gets pounced on by a spider, a very big one, then gets webbed to the ground. He looked up to see an Iron Spider waggling his finger at him. "You oughtta know better," Spidey admoonishes hiim. Nightwing notices that the other heros present are of a like mind as him. <> he tells Bullet about moving the wounded out of harms way. He call out, "Do your best to keep them seperate." He notices someone has a new uniform, "Nice new threads Spidey." For his part he stops some of the sleep gass pellets where the fighting is the worst and the other heros have not gotten to yet, it should thin the grounds without harming any of them. "Did you say Spidey?!" calls out Bullet. She skids to a stop in front of Spiderman and grins widely. Her mask doesn't cover her mouth and nose, and her eyes are concealed by the mask, but also by the goggles that shield them at high speed, "Hey Spiderman! Good to.." she holds up a hand and flickers into motion, dashing over and catching a fist before it can connect to its intended target. "You need a role model." she tells the guy before grabbing him and running up to a rooftop nearby where she deposits him and comes back to stand before Spiderman, "As I was saying. Nice to meet you. Bullet of the Titans. You know.. faster than a speeding..." And then she shrugs and dashes off again, "Whoa!" she says as she skids to another stop, noticing Cloak and his tactics. "Remind me not to piss the buy in black off..." she says over her comms. Dagger's first four targets go down, stiffening in shock as their souls are infused with her Lightforce. Her fifth? Well, let's just say that as a streetfighter she makes a good dancer and leave it at that. She's fine against your average street thug, but this guy's grizzled. He's been in more than a few brawls. She finds herself on the defensive and taking hits just barely blocked by a shoulder or elbow and unable to focus long enough to light-knife the guy. "Cloak? Spidey? Anybody? A little help!? Just get him off me long enough I can zap 'im!" Serqet attempts to assess what's going on with the heroes available. There's a good bunch here... "I don't know what you just did," she states as she draws closer to Cloak, "But you posses a means of handling multiple people at once...." Watching a slick of web whip above the crowd, she hums to herself. "How many people can you hold at once?" She had no real understanding of the nightmare dimension that was Cloak's...cloak, but it'd still prove useful. "Spiderman!" She signaled to him. "A moment," she regarded Cloak as she performed a leg sweep on one person and stunned the other before they could perform a hammerfist on them. "We need nets! Can you make some around the area!" she shot her low powered blaster towards the grounded foe to keep him stunned. Jean Grey sees the webs going out, and makes a quick smile of appreciation to Spider-Man. Then she goes to hear Dagger's calling out, and goes to offer, "GIve me a moment!" Presuming she -can- from that range she would try and just telekinetically throw out a small shield around Dagger - if that mental thought goes out far enough ti would just lift everyone around Dagger up and away from her by about a meter i every direction and hold them in place. <> A quick 'request'is sent to Nightwing and Bullet <> Cloak feels his mind lightly touched by Jean when she starts probing the area, and while he knows that she's not currently a threat, his attention is -immediately- stolen by Dagger, who seems to be getting overwhelmed. Teleporting after literally backhanding a guy through a nearby window, he appears directly behind Dagger's assaulter, and promptly blasts him with a powerful beam of Darkforce, leaving the man prone. "Be more careful Dagger." he says with a small smile for her before he sees Spiderman laying down the smackdown. Good to see he's sticking around to help. Then his eyes fall upon Adelah as she speaks to him, tilting his head. "Many. Though I wouldn't recommend it. Why?" he asks her then. Nevertheless, his eyes fall upon Bullet then as she speaks, smiling just a moment. Gotham City is not known for gentleness, so the sound of police sirens in the distance is not unexpected. They're still far off though; quick response time suggests that they won't be here fast enough. It's still on all of you. One kid seems to be using some kind of kung fu, he vanishes under two people who're using I Fight Dirty style. This is not a place for people who're classically trained. Hell, there even seems to be one guy who looks like an owl who's getting bashed against a wall in the background. He's not even fighting, just wants to not get hit. That's one of many such scenes right now; people who don't want to fight, people who do. Noone is safe, and if anything there seems to be more people coming in as the shouting continues. "Mutants!" "Normies!" "Heroes!" Yep. You're part of it too, now. Announcement: Tifa Lockhart shouts, "When everyone gets the chance, please set your secret e-mail. The mush will probably be moving addresses in the next month or two, and having your emails set will help us to be able to make sure EVERYONE knows the new address (although we will be posting it for weeks beforehand). To set your email, it's &semail me=. No one except staff can see the email address." Spider-Man looks to Jean, then to Cloak and Dagger. "Okay....mantraps it is." The four robotic legs appear from the backpack unit, and then he is casting out webs from both hands and the four legs, equipped with their own webshooters, covering a lot of area with the Very Sticky setting on. "Step on the red lines, those aren't sticky," he warns, pointing to the red lines amidst all the gray stuff. Nightwing nods to Spiderman on the instriction to step on hte red lines, "good idea.' He says, "We need something to get the crowd to cool down, anyone have a way to transport a lot of water?" he looks over at Cloak and Dagger since they did teleport in. "Aside from rapid firing..." begins Bullet before she looks upwards and says, "Scratch that. A lot of water on the way!" she calls out. She whips out from the crowds, pausing to admire Dagger's outfit, "Damn girl. I couldn't pull off that low a cut!" And she's a cheerleader! Also blonde. Also a dancer, "Good moves!" she adds before she flickers and is gone. Skidding to a stop on a nearby roof. One she placed a combatant upon of course. "Stay here." she tells the guy as she steps over to the water storage tower up there. "Where you want it?" she asks Nightwing over comms before she takes a breath and starts to heave. She doesn't look it, but she's strong. VERY strong. It's not long before the supports crumble and break, and she's holding up the whole thing. "Hurry Nightwing. This isn't as light as I thought it might be." Twenty five tons is a lot of weight, but water is HEAVY. Jean Grey braces herself as the Rescue Dagger Operation seems to be going off well,and Jean takes a breath. Then, the grou pseeming to respond well Jean would -try- to establish a loose mental link amongst the heroes prseent so long as they would let her. The normal X-Men combat linkup to the rest of the heroes if they would let it go so they would have a rough idea of the thoughts/actinos of one another, but leaving it open to not participate. "Thanks, Cloak!" Dagger wheezes as she catches her breath before her eye is caught by the plight of the owl-faced one. She doesn't even pause before four more light knives fly into the night, striking his attackers as she comes in for a follow-up, carefully tracing her path on red. "Hya!" There's no art or grace in her follow-up to the knives, just raw anger and a high, split kick that takes two of her targets in her head as she bodily collides with a third, knocking him face-first into the goop Spidey's been spewing. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she roars at the owl-faced guy. "I've got you covered!" "That's why," Serqet pointed out the webbing Spiderman was laying down. "If you can release the bodies you collect there, it'll greatly help to minimize the number of people on the street. If I had to wager a guess, please do so quickly for...whatever reason why it isn't advised," she asks of Cloak. Extending her tail towards a body, she wrapped it around and quickly tossed them over the crowd of people and into the webbing to keep them stuck there. Knowing that Bullet is around, she attempts to look for her, but can't quite find her until she looks up to see a water tower out of place. "Bast, maintain my sanity..." She was holding the tower. Lashing out with her tail, she yanked away a scaly skinned mutant away from a human and proceeded to toss them into a net, following up by rushing forward and lifting the human overhead and throwing them into a separate one. "Jean!" She called out, taking a break to draw near to her momentarily. "Are you able to concentrate on small pockets in the crowd? If you disorient some, I can move in and push them into the netting!" The man who seems to be crossed with an owl nods to Tandy, giving her a smile of gratitude before taking her advice to heart. He ducks into a window, apparently more than willing to run if the need takes it, but not before calling out, "Thank you for saving my people." Unfortunately 'his people' are equally as at fault here. People are hanging on the spider-lines already, pulling at them. There doesn't appear to be anyone with super strength but the heroes...it's just adrenaline and anger, though a few people seem to perk up at the sound of sirens. Of all things, that gets through their senses in the middle of the violent spur of the moment. Which is when everyone gets an image, with Jean forging a gentle connection. Webs mostly surrounding the field. A woman holding a LARGE bucket of water over everyone's head, up high. And a sudden realization that that much water hitting this crowd would be like a block of concrete, if it were simply dropped. Bullet needs the center cleared of people, in a hurry. So she's got a target for it. And words won't do the job. Cloak smiles warmly then to Dagger, before he nods. "If you need to rest, you know where to go." and he gestures to his cloak. He catches that mysterious shadow as it takes out a man..then another..then another. Alas, his attention is stolen by Adelah. "If you say so." Cloak then starts to levitate into the air, before a man tries to throw a haymake at him... Only to go right through him! Though as he flies, he sees everyone in the center, before he closes his eyes, concentrating as he starts to absorb the light around him, before his eyes open, and he channels through him the power of the Darkforce Dimension. this, in turn, makes Cloak seem absolutely -terrifying- to the humand and mutants alike all fighting each other right there in that center. "MOVE!" Cloak demands, attempting to inspire that cold-hearted terror in their very souls to encourage them to do exactly as he says. Of course, he';s not targeting the heroes, so they are juuust peachy. Jean Grey takes a moment to brace herself as the anger, chaos,a nd confusion of a large scale melee roots oer her consciousness and she works at filtering out things unncessary to be passed along. to Serqet, she goes and starts sending out waves of disorientation and confusion - if it works anyone in the small pockets would be given a heavy sense of nausea, like seasickness. Only a cuople at a time - and only for about fifteen to twenty seconds - she couldn't do more than that and maintain the link. Focusing, Jean Grey braced herself, trying to keep track of Dagger.. then the sudden *DROPPING* Of a huge amount of water would have her swearing as she would try to rapidly switch to 'siren' mode to everone in the mindlink to try and pass it along. The suddenFEAR aura blasted out by CLoak doesn'thelp her concentration! Dagger pauses to admire Cloak's handiwork, then gasps as she spots Bullet's carrying around an inconveniently large cup of water. "You're not too shabby yourself, sister!" she calls out with a laugh. "Wish I could do that!" Then it's back to work, and that compulsion to clear the centre takes hold. Rapidfire she spews out her knives, four at a time, a new one forming as one vanishes on striking a hard surface, all aimed at herding people away from the middle. Sure, it's not as spectacular as Cloak for raw impact, but it's much prettier. Knowing what goes on in Cloak while he does is stuff, she throws a few knives his way to be swallowed up by his darkness: the Team Spandex version of a Scooby Snack. "Just get out of the damned way you idiots!" she fumes. Nightwing thinks at Jean, <> to the group at large he call out, Good job every one try to kepe them clar of hte impact point." He takes to the skys and swimgs over to grab a pair of combatants and drops them mostly gently in seperate dumpster, "Also sorry if I owe anyone a dry cleanign bill after this." He's about halfway through his stock, but he can see where the water could drop. One thing about that mind of his, it works like the fabled automatic, and in his mind, he can see where the water will flow, how fast it will move, and how much it will pick up. He suddenly begins throwing up nets along the buildings placing them where the rush of water will push them. He hopes fieldwork matches the homework. Nightwing adds over the coms to Bullet, <> "So pour it, but gently. Great!" calls Bullet. She shakes her head and starts singing under her breath, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout.. here is my handle.. here is my.. SPOUT!" And as she says that last part, she does her best to tip the thing enough to pour some out but not all of it. It's huge though and she's never done this before so.. she's figuring it out as she goes. But her plan is to dump it down the side of the wall so that it hits the ground there and gushes out into the crowd. As she pours, she looks at the crowd, at the mass of webbing down there, "Whoa, looks like some Hentai thing down there. My dad would kill me if he knew I said that." she mutters. Of course she's forgotten that she has an open mic at the moment. Plus, she didn't fight the mindlink so.. yeah, BROADCAST! Jean Grey says, "Parker, this is your fault" Serqet hops back into the fight, targeting those that she could see started to appear delirious and shaken. Picking off mutant and human alike, she'd begin throwing and pushing them into the netting to keep them bound up and unable to fight. She makes certain to keep to the established path Spiderman indicated to keep herself from being caught in the webbing. Thankfully, the water works are turned on and without the disaster Serqet had begun to associate it with. In the back of her mind, she was attempting to determine how to clear everyone just in case, but that doesn't appear to be a problem now. In some instances of the battle, she casually shoves a few combatants within the path of the water to cause them to lose their footing and slide around under its force. Makes them easier to grab that way. Everyone heard the teapot song. It's on the news, actually. As the helicopter circling catches Bullet holding the tower..and the tower supports she's holding onto snap in her grip, and the whole damn thing falls, breaking apart as it does. As 6250 gallons of water falls into the crowd, and everyone sees it coming. Everyone. Heroes dive to pull people to safety, Dagger grabs two herself! Bullet even manages to get down before the water does and saves some herself! Adelah's reflexes get one under a roof and another behind a truck, Spider-Man somehow finds himself with four, pulled to safety. Cloak and Jean somehow manage to slow the water, together, and Nightwing...nobody knows how, but he apparently managed to get the best of them all, with eight people pulled out of the way! Though even he couldn't say how he did it later on. Then the water hits, and the webbing saves everyone. As a lifeline, it stops people from going into danger. The riot is over, drenched...and the news copter caught it all. As heroes, mutants and humans alike...drip and sputter, and then..someone laughs. It's over. Jean Grey braces herself as everything goes down, and she ends up soaked. Soaked, shivering, teeth chattering with her jacket being far from sufficient to keep her warm as water splatters up. So she starts sneezing. COughing, hacking, and taking a few moments to just try to not quite choke from her teeth chattering. Stepping upright, she let out a groan s her teeth chattered and her hands went up to rub at her body quickly. Nightwing ends up stylishly drenched but not injured by the water and he smiles and says to them all, "Good work." He approaches Cloak and Dagger first and extends a hand to them, "Thanks for the help." He has that amazing bat-ability to somehow come off as unflappable even while soaked and immediately after a riot. "Shit shit shit!" That's at superspeed. So it sounds like a chipmunk on cocaine. But Bullet indeed races down the side of the building when she realizes that just grabbing more supports and struts would break it faster. She pushes herself to rush in and grab people. But she can't just break'em so she has to slow down as she drags them away. "Come'here! Now you!" comes her voice as she flickers in and out and at the end, there's one guy prone... dead center. She ends up standing over the guy, bracing and letting the water splash over her as she shields -his- body from the force on the impact by getting /drenched/ herself. "Ow." she mutters after the water tank itself hits her back and breaks into pieces. Spider-Man lifts up the four people to the roof of the building, then hears Jean's coughing fit. He jumps from the roof, spinning a wide canopy that descends behind him when he hits the ground. He folds it once, then puts it over Jean's shoulders. "Here...this should help..." Cloak and Jean work together to slow down the water, which causes Cloak to sigh a moment. Though thanks to Dagger throwing her light daggers at his chest, only for them to be absorbed, he smiles softly, his hunger sated. Nonetheless, they all appear to have saved the day. He looks to all present, nodding. "Good teamwork." Though he appears next to Dagger with a smile on his face. "You good?" he asks her curiously. before he looks to everyone else. "Everyone alright?" he asks the heroes. "Oh, shi..." Dagger, having failed to take her own advice, is caught in the back of the knees by the wave and thrown face-forward, spread-eagled, into a batch of people, two of whom she grabs as she twists and steers the triad around obstacles and into a net. She stands up, drenched, sputtering, and shivering, hair plastered to her face. "That's why you don't fight in public like that," she lectures the pair she's still got collared. "It just makes you all wet." Jean Grey is coughing as the battle is finished, and her teeth chattering and she shivers, "Thank.." She grabs the improvisational blanket offered by Spider-Man, and is then sneezing over into it and is blowing her nose to it several times, and goes to take a few moments before hiccuping. Then blowing her nose into it again. "It appears I'll be visiting the ancestors sooner than I thought," Serqet did manage to grab up some people to place in safety, seeking to free herself from the rush of water that was running forward. She wasn't able to avoid the overall splash, however, but she did lock her claws and tail into a building to hold her in place as she stilted on it carefully. The water does manage to get into the weaving of her exosuit a bit, but otherwise, she's dry. "I'm stable," she replied to the wellness check. "It appears we have this situation managed, but there's still the issue of the sirens..." She noted the police were still on their way. "Should we stay around or clear out and let them sort this mess as usual?" Spider-Man nods, then hears Dagger and winces. At least his suit is waterproof. He stretches out two of the robot arms and uses them as a temporary loom as he spins another layered sheet of spidersilk. The robot arms retract as Spidey holds out the blanket. Once the water stops flowing over her, Bullet shivers and stands up tall. She holds a hand down to the prone guy who's got his arms over his face, "You'll be okay. Let me help you up." she says, hoisting him to his feet and wincing as she feels a few muscles that are pulled, and bruises that'll heal. "Damn. That hurt." she mutters before shaking her head, "Sorry Nightwing. I thought it'd hold and let me pour it, not DUMP it." she remarks, seeming a bit disappointed in her showing here. Nightwing shakes his head and says to Bullet,"Hey you did hte best you could, and no one ended up hurt just take it as a lesson learned." he grins, "I really didn't realize how much water you could handle I was not expecting that mch so it is on me two but thankfulyl there were other heros hes that hand our back." he gestures to the rest of the makeshift squad. Jean Grey takes that moment to vanish - a quick few psionic tweaks would have anyone in the area that had noticed her lose track of her, and the teacher from Xavier's, wrapped up in her blanket would be vanishing along. Dagger accepts the blanket with a smile. "Thanks Spider-Man," she says with a smile as she takes her place beside Cloak, warming him with her light. The light she's kicked up a couple of notches to both light the space and to warm herself up a bit more. "You did good, Cloak. That was a great scatter there. And that water?!" She turns to Bullet with a grin. "That was out of this world! Just remind me to go up on something about yeah high next time you're around so I don't get washed out with the garbage!" She holds her hand about half-way up her thigh. "Uh..." A sea of unfamiliar faces around her. "I'm Dagger. He's Cloak. We fight evildoers and stuff. And ... time to vanish I think, Cloak! ... Anybody else need a lift?" Which is when the police roll in. On time as usual. But then, this is Gotham. You're lucky they found the right address. Red and blue backlighting the scene, it's possible that some heroes decide it's a good time to leave. Others don't need to. But overall...a riot well wasted. Kudos.